


Coffee Lovers

by 185cmbaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Coffee Shops, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun
Summary: The newly inaugurated coffee shop located in the middle of a citrus farm in Jeju Island has been attracting quite the attention recently. Mostly for the exceptional and tasty brunch with the addition of original and appetizing tangerine flavored dishes, and the quality variety of coffee beverages, but partially for the owner’s stunning visuals and heart melting manners. Brothers Oh Sehun, Oh Yeonseok and their best friend Son Hojun.This story isn't as sweet as it sounds.





	Coffee Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erijengom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erijengom/gifts).



> For you Jennie 💕💕

 

  


In the mornings, the coffee shop is considerably packed with tourists and usual customers filling up the area, enthusiasm accentuating their features as chimes of bells tinkle incessantly with more people sauntering in and out of the store.

 

The interior of the café is warm and cheery, with bright lights and neutral coloured walls. A thick granite counter surrounds the center space where the chef and the baristas are usually situated to work at, peacefully and to their customers’ view.

 

At the glass-fronted counter sits an array of cream cakes and pastries, paired with the obligatory scones. The place is relatively small, with large floor to ceiling windows, small containers offering fresh tangerines, picked right off of the trees, on each sand colorful table, and the daily specials scribbled on a chalkboard at entrance.

 

It’s an antique and therefore environmental friendly space, that Sehun, his brother and their best friends reclaimed and rebuilt from scratch, giving life to what they proudly named as Coffee Friends. And thankfully, ever since its opening day, the business has been profiting more than expected.

 

Peeping through the kitchen window, Sehun smiles satisfyingly, and grabs a washcloth to dry off his humid hands. The round clock sitting high on the shelf next to decorative tangerines reads five minutes to ten.

 

Meaning that, Sehun's favorite customer is arriving shortly. He steps out of the kitchen with overflowing enthusiasm, heartbeat hammering against his chest.

 

“Are you done washing the dishes?” His brother questions as he sways a heated frying pan in one hand and manages a professional large knife in the other.

 

Sehun doesn't spare him a glance. “Yeah,”

 

“Already? You were there for five minutes.”

 

Sehun finally glances at Yeonseok, furrowing his brow in distress.

 

“Don't doubt my skills, Hyung. I take good care of this kitchen just as much as you do.” He protests, ignoring the not so crucial part that he will have to thank Sejeong later for doing most of his dishes.

 

Flickering the gas from the stove on, Yeonseok snorts. “Not when your baby boy is here.”

 

Sehun promptly ignores that comment, and proceeds to tie up the mandatory black apron firmer around his small waist, though it gets too tight around his broad chest.

 

“Is his drink ready?” He questions sternly as he rolls up the sleeves of his tee.

 

“Nope. Sorry, buddy. I'm busy baking an extra round of bread. Today's price is off, so the demand shall increase for them.” Hojun speaks from further back in the kitchen, behind the tall, silvery ovens.

 

“Fine, I'll do it myself.” Sehun huffs and crouches low behind the balcony to retrieve a package of coffee beans.

 

He gets to work as fast and meticulously as he can, eyes momentarily checking the clock. Fresh beans are poured into the grinder, then Sehun seals the lid and steadily grinds them into coffee powder, hands circling the little machine increasingly.

 

A group of teenagers clustered by the window are watching him with dreamy gazes as they whisper among themselves, with indiscreet giggles and long stares towards Sehun, who pays them no mind.  

 

It's no surprise that the coffee shop's sudden popularity has risen partially because of his and his brother’s looks. Okay, truth be told, Hojun and Sejeong should also be included. The four of them attract a lot of female customers, most of them with fat wallets and insatiable appetites, as long as they get to lounge around and flirt with them.

 

Ironically, Sehun doesn't have any sort of interest for any of them. Although he treats them charmingly, throws sweet compliments here and there as he serves them nicely, that's as far as he allows them to dream. Sehun's heart has been taken by someone long ago.

 

Jongin arrives right on the dot, like every morning, and just like that, the slight sore that was beginning to seep through Sehun's shoulder due to so much hand drip coffee grinding, soon starts to dissipate.  

 

This morning, Jongin comes cladded in a long, black trench coat, with his inseparable backpack slinging around one shoulder. Earphones are tucked into his ears, and a cozy looking scarf wrapped around his neck, a thin black-rimmed and round specks slipping slightly down the bridge of his small nose. Tan skin glowing beautifully under the shop's bright lights. His long brown strands of hair are covering his eyes, but Sehun notices his lower lip jutting out in an absent minded pout.

 

The shocked, distinct gasps from the locals drift through Sehun's ears as Jongin ambles past them, strutting slowly towards the counter. Sehun's heart do somersaults at that angelic sight.

 

Jongin's beauty is like no other.

 

“Hey,” He greets, grinning heartily. “Good morning, sunshine”

 

Jongin’s striking smile also stretches over his features when his eyes meet Sehun's, and he seats himself to his usual, reserved seat behind the counter, next to Sehun.

 

“Good morning,” He responds timidly, placing his backpack down to the floor by his feet.

 

“You seem a little tired today.”

 

Sehun remarks after a quick inspection as he pours the black, warm dripped liquid into a white china cup. The vibrant aroma seems to have extricated itself from the thick cream coating over the surface, penetrating deep into Sehun's nose, watering his mouth. He loves the exuberant scent of coffee just as much as he likes Jongin.

 

Lastly, he uses a clean and unused toothpick to draw a heart shaped pattern along the delicate milky foam, feeling Jongin's eyes watching him intently. When he gently pushes it along the countertop towards Jongin, the young man concedes him a response.

 

“Just sleepy, actually. I'll loosen up after this.” He motions towards the mug, wrapping his fingers around it, enjoying the heat that spreads through his hands.

 

“Hope so. I wouldn't want to miss your smile today.”

 

Sehun throws a tea towel over his shoulder and leans forwards, propping his elbows onto the counter in order to watch Jongin closely.

 

Carefully, Jongin traces a fingertip over the rim of the mug, as though he's hesitating. The steam that rises from the hot coffee blurs the lenses of Jongin's specks, so he pushes it up the bridge of his nose abstractedly.

 

His every move is enchanting, everything about him soft and understated joy.

 

Slowly, he brings the mug close to his lips and inhales deeply, eyes locking with Sehun's as he finally takes the first sip. A fleeting expression on his face shows a trace of malcontent, yet soon he is smiling broadly once more as if nothing is wrong at all. He glances down at the mug, thick ceramic, warm to the touch.

 

Sehun permits a small smile to soften his features. He takes proud of his hand made coffee, and he even knows by heart Jongin's preference. Too much sugar, if you ask him, but he condemns Jongin isn't exactly too fond of coffee.

 

“How is It?”

 

“It's delicious. My favorite.” Jongin takes a bigger sip this time, like it is a great luxury. Instantly, he relaxes, savouring both the drink and the moment as he lets the warm liquid sit on his tongue for longer. There is a flavour there, once accustomed to the bitterness, it steps forth shyly, Sehun knows by years of proof tasting.

 

“I made it this time. Hojun has been busy all morning.”

 

“I see,” Jongin licks his lips, suppressing a smirk. “That's why I liked this one better, probably.” He cracks a smile, blushing, face resembling the brightness of the sun.

 

Particularly, Sehun admires this the most about Jongin. He's always at the same pace as he is. And although he is relatively shy, he makes his own efforts to keep up with Sehun's flirtings.

 

“You're cute,” Sehun coos, pushing himself to his erected posture. “So what's today's order?” He hands Jongin the thin menu book with a courteous grin.

 

Jongin skims over it patiently, pinching his lower lip thoughtfully.

 

“I want french toast with tangerine kaya jam, a glass of tangerine juice and one bread to go.” He articulates his order mirthfully, handing the menu back to Sehun.

 

“Someone has an appetite today.”

 

“I swear, it's not doing any good to my diet. I'm having to spend extra hours at the gym.”

 

Sehun lets his eyes roam over Jongin's body, or what is visible to him from behind the counter, and he arches a brow, before saying.

 

“Nah, you look nice just like this.”

 

He wanders back to the kitchen carrying a triumphant grin, peeking over his shoulder to see Jongin shifting awkwardly on his seat, blushing hard.

 

“You sly son of a bitch,” Sejong mutters when Sehun walks past him. There's a tiny proud smile on his face, and Sehun punches his shoulder playfully, incapable of containing his pathetic giggles.

 

As his brother prepares the dishes, Sehun grabs a notepad and a biro to take the orders from other customers. The group of girls are still ogling him from the square table, only now they squeal and giggle periodically glancing at Jongin too, and Sehun can't even blame them. He steals glances with Jongin as well, while the latter pretends to read a book as he waits for his meal.

 

Not too long after, Yeonseok announces the order is ready, so Sehun jogs his way back to the kitchen to make sure he's the one serving Jongin. Not that any of the guys would ever trespass and dare serving him on Sehun's place. They know better. Jongin's practically Sehun's private customer.

 

“Enjoy your meal.” He says, pushing the tray along the counter to lay it under Jongin's gaze. He eyes the food expectantly, and hums approvingly to himself.

 

Obviously, he enjoys food more than coffee, so Sehun watches with unrestricted amazement, as Jongin digs into his plate without reserve.

 

There's no finesse about it, and that's exactly how Sehun appreciates his food to be tasted.

 

Jongin slices the crispy toast with the fork before stuffing his face. Closing his eyes, he hums appreciatively while he munches and the condensate milk's sweetness coats his tongue.

 

Sehun chuckles, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, arm once again prodded onto the counter. Jongin swallows down hard, cheeks flushing under the tenderness of Sehun's gaze.

 

“Don't you-- uh… have things to do? People to serve?” He dabs his cheeks with a delicate napkin.

 

“Not until I make sure my favorite customer is satisfied with our services.”

 

“There's a reason I drop by every morning, you know.” Jongin intones. Not angrily, just factually.

 

Somewhat nonplussed, Sehun inches closer, face clouded with intent.

 

“I bet it's not only for the coffee.”

 

“Who knows,” Jongin shrugs, sloshing the juice inside the bottle. “Though I have to admit, I really like this tangerine jam. What's the secret for such an exuberant taste?”

 

“It's the chef’s secret.”

 

Never breaking eye contact, Jongin takes a quick sip of the juice, then he dips his finger over the toast, every movement deliberate, he brings his index finger to his mouth. It slides between his lips, which stays just parted enough for Sehun to track every movement of his tongue as it slides around his digit, cheeks hollowing as he sucks it clean off the jam.

 

“I taste a slight hint of cinnamon on the very tip of my tongue. Is that the secret?” He notes, smacking his lips, tasting.

 

“Maybe. But there's more to it that I can't really share.”

 

They get locked in some sort of strange standstill, just watching each other, assessing.

 

“I thought you were the boss here.” Jongin observes, licking his lips. He is always playing with them anyhow.

 

Sehun looks down, drumming his fingers on the countertop.

 

“Well, it's me and my brother. And he's the chef.”

 

“Geez, I thought I had you wrapped around my finger.”

 

“Who knows…” Sehun mutters, throat too dry, his tongue suddenly overly evident in his mouth.

 

“You can't even share one simple recipe with me.” He huffs out an amused chuckle, tone free of accusatory lilts.

 

“My father might disown me if I do.”

 

Jongin stabs his fork into the toast once again, chews a little slower this time, his dimple visible with every movement of his sharp jaw.

 

“We better not let that happen, then.”

 

“Sehun-ah!” Hojun calls and Sehun startles, breaking the intense trance they were immersed in.

 

“Can you take the bread out the oven?”

 

“Sure,”

 

He politely excuses himself, and it takes everything in his willpower to walk away from Jongin. Regardless of Jongin's presence, he needs to maintain focused on his work.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Jongin chatting amicably with Sejeong by the register as he pays for his meal. Sehun is quick, but precise as he grabs an oven glove and swings the machine open.

 

The scent of freshly made bake fills the air when Sehun pulls it out and places it by the counter. Under the hot steam, they look spongy, and smell rich, promising a delightful taste.

 

Sehun makes a haste work of wrapping one in a bag neatly, before leaping after Jongin, who now stands still at the entrance, hands jammed inside his pockets while he eyes curiously at the small table serving samples of tangerine butter cramped inside small jars.

 

“I hope you enjoyed your time here.” Sehun says, both hands handing him his ordered bag with bread.

 

“As ever,”

 

“Will I see you tomorrow?”

 

“Of course.” Jongin grins, and Sehun notices the dent of his dimple again. He thinks he hears the shuffling of a camera, and he remembers the group of girls are still there.

 

“I suggest you try the tangerine flavoured cupcake next. I'll be making them myself.”

 

Jongin nods, receiving the beige bag containing his fresh, warm bread. “Can't wait. I want to try all the tangerine recipes.”

 

“Take this,” Sehun adds, reaching around to fetch one small glass jar. “It’s tangerine butter.”

 

Jongin studies the jar in his hands, fiddling it, as though he's doubting such thing could be real, or eatable even.

 

He glances suspiciously at Sehun.“How much?”

 

“It's on the house.”

 

Jongin widens his eyes and beams instantly. Fireworks explode inside Sehun's stomach.

 

“Thank you. I'll eat it well.”

 

“See you,”

 

Jongin waves his goodbyes, throwing little amusing glances over his shoulder as he wanders up ahead the orchard trial, away from the shop, away from Sehun. He wonders how many more hours left until he gets back tomorrow.

 

“I'm discounting that off your salary. Those are not not for free.” Hojun reprimands, appearing beside him suddenly.

 

Sehun sighs, untying his apron as he steps back behind the counter.

 

“Whatever. I can sacrifice a few dollars of my salary for him.”

 

“Make sure to transfer his sacrifices to my salary. He owes me for making me dry the dishes this morning.” Sejong quips from behind the register, snatching a feigned gasp from Sehun.

 

“You little…” Yeonseok raises his spoon at Sehun, jokingly.

 

“Sejong Hyung, I trusted you!”

 

“This has been going on for months now, Sehun. You need to step up your game. And I don't mean feeding him for free.” Hojun chimes, rubbing his hands over Sehun's left shoulder, like he takes pity of Sehun's failed efforts.

 

Sehun scoffs, staring down at the hand offering him the assurance he does not need at the moment. Despite the slow pace, he thinks he's doing fine with Jongin.

 

“I say you should get that boy for once, or else this business will go bankrupt.” Yeonseok notes, attentively watching the butter melting on the frying pan, its strong aroma wefting around and beckoning them.

 

“I'm just… taking my time. I'm being careful with him. I don't want him to--” Sehun speaks slowly, trying to keep the red off his cheeks.

 

“You're a whole dumbass. He won't reject you.” Sejong pipes up, voice impatient. Discomfort slowly starts creeping up Sehun's chest.

 

“I mean… I can't be sure.” He mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck. The mere thought of rejection coming from Jongin is enough to make him fall Ill.

 

“It’s okay, kid. I may know of a way to help you out.” Hojun gives a few pats against his back, offering a smile of reassurance. Sehun sort of accepts it this time.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“We'll see. Just trust me.” Hojun gives his shoulder one last pat, and soon a new chime rings from the entrance, informing them that need to get back to work.

  
  
  
  


The next morning, the clock ticks by slower than usual, and Sehun distracts himself by wiping down surfaces and meticulously adjusting cutlery on the tables. Until, not too far from Jongin's arrival, a large number of enthusiastic people swarm in the shop.

 

They scatter about, chatting sporadically and choosing respective seats to take possession. Including Jongin's reserved one.

 

Sehun gawks and takes a quick look around. There are too many people, and no vacant seat left. His desperate gaze finds the clock once again and the time strikes ten in the morning.

 

At any moment Jongin will step through the entrance, and there will be no room for him. Mumbling a curse under his breath, Sehun brushes his hand on his apron, for the first time the buzz and the sound of mingled voices make him feel unnerved.

 

“Who are all these people? Where are they coming from?” He asks his brother, voice raised above the loud noise rippling around the shop.

 

“They're Hojun's friends. They're here celebrating something, if I'm not mistaken.”

 

Sehun lets out an indignant squeal from the back of his throat.

 

“Hyung, they're taking Jongin's seat. He'll be here soon. What should I do?” He stomps his foot repeatedly, like a petulant child.

 

Yeonseok chuckles, sharpening his knife blade expertly.

 

“Relax. There's the outdoor tent.”

 

“But it's cold today,” Sehun whines. “It’s freezing!”

 

“Warm him up with coffee. Also, there's a heater inside the tent.”

 

Sehun rolls his eyes, then he presses his fingertips against his temple in an attempt to calm down his senses.

 

“Am I supposed to leave him alone out there?”

 

“How old you said he was again? Your age?” Yeonseok returns nonchalantly, leant over the sink to chop off thin layers of carrots now.

 

“So?”

 

“So, he's not a baby. He can handle it.” He says promptly, waving him off with a sway of his knife.

 

Sehun's about to dispute, when the entrance bell interrupts him, and he glances at the clock again. It's two minutes past ten. Jongin's arrived.

 

“Damn It!” He swears, spinning over his heels and making his way towards a very impressed Jongin.

 

“Wow, business is going great, apparently.” He says, gaping. His eyes scan around the room, and he pulls a face at the mess of people dispersed around the tables and the counter.

 

Sehun himself doesn't have a clue of how he's supposed to serve all these people along with Sejong only. By all odds, Jongin comes first, he'll deal with all the rest once he makes sure Jongin is comfortable.

 

“I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. They have taken all the seats.”

 

Jongin nods, a slight distress evident on his face. “Okay… should I leave?”

 

“No!” Sehun blurts. “I've reserved the seat outside for you. If you don't mind, of course.”

 

“That's lovely.” Jongin grins, voice still quiet, and tinged with an ethereal edge.

 

“Will you be okay in the cold?”

 

“You can just warm me up.”

 

Sehun gulps, with a fluttery feeling rising in his chest. “I sure will.”

 

He escorts Jongin outside in silence. It's a quick walk, the tents are standing built just beside the coffee shop, underneath the branches of the orchard. The air is chilly, but the skies are decorated with white clouds and the warmest blue painted around.

 

“It's nice here.” Jongin drawls, stepping foot inside the narrowed tent.

 

It's made of simple cotton cloth wrapped around thick wood stuck firmly into the ground. Inside, pillows are covering the floor, a tiny table sits in the center and a working heater prevents the cold to swoop in. Lamps are hanging up at the top, though at this hour of the day they remain off.

 

Giggling, Jongin plops down on a pillow, hugging his knees to his chest in order to make his long legs fit the small space.

 

“I'm glad you're comfortable.” Sehun tells him, smiling broadly.

 

“Today I'll go with black pork stew. Then you can bring me those cupcakes for dessert.” Jongin asserts without the need to read the menu. Sehun assumes he's read it enough times to have it memorized.

 

“No coffee?”

 

Jongin scratches his head, thoughtfully. He seems a little hesitant, then he finally responds.

 

“Ah, maybe not today. Is that okay?”

 

‘Your wish is a command.” Sehun gives a short bow. “Wait here, I'll be right back. Will you be okay?”

 

Jongin nods. “Sure.”

 

As soon as Sehun makes sure he's far enough from the tent, he sprints off, shoes leaving hard prints on the muddy ground.

 

Once back to the shop, the mess is still astounding. Some guys are actually howlering, and music is on full blast through the inward radio system. On every face stands a smile and the volume rises with chatter and laughter. Sehun's mouth falls agape. These people are definitely at the wrong place.

 

“This is such a chaos, Hyung. Once I'm done serving Jongin I'll be back to give you a hand.” He tells Hojun on his way to the kitchen, sounding apologetic.

 

Surprisingly enough, Hojun seems on the verge of snapping, when usually he's the one who holds himself composedly whenever the shop is too crowded.

 

“No need to. You can take your time outside with him and keep him company.” He reaches out to fix Sehun's apron, along with the collar of his shirt.

 

“What about… the orders?”

 

“They're not really here as customers. I just asked them to fill the place.”

 

Sehun stares down at him, confused.“What? Why?”

 

“Remember when I said I would help you out? Well, this is It, kid. Don't worry about the work. Go outside and do your thing.” Hojun also adjusts Sehun's hair, brushing some of the black strands out if his eyes. He's smiling proudly, like the father figure he is.

 

This could be quite an efficient plan. Sehun might be tearing up a bit at how grateful he feels towards his Hyung.

 

“Woah, thank you Hyung.”

 

“I've done my part. The rest is on you, tiger.” Hojun smooths out the fabric along the spance of Sehun's broad shoulders.

 

“Please, don't call me that.” Albeit the smile playing at the edges of his mouth, Sehun groans.

 

He might not have had any coffee yet, still there's a bittersweet taste of nervousness lingering in his tongue.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I'm sorry it took me so long. There's some kind of private celebration happening in there.” Sehun justifies as he carefully carries a tray inside Jongin's tent, ducking his head a little at the entrance.

 

“It's okay.”

 

He places the tray gingerly onto the table, strong, mouth watering smell spreading wonderfully through the tent. He sees Jongin swallowing hard, blithesome eyes glued on the plate filled with hot pork stew, with visible varieties of vegetable sprinkled on the surface, drenched with seasoned sauce.

 

Jongin is rubbing his palms in anticipation.

 

“They actually don't need me so I'll just sit here and keep you company.” Sehun says mindlessly, sitting himself across Jongin. He shifts around with his legs a little, until he finds a tolerable position to sit.

 

“So straightforward.” Jongin mumbles, fixing a handkerchief on his lap. “Do you really enjoy watching me eat?”

 

“I do. You're endearing.”

 

Jongin chuckles shyly, picking his chopsticks to carve into his dish. He stirs it around a bit, biting his lip. Like many other times before, he pushes the specks up his nose, a sign he's nervous. Sehun has noticed as much.

 

“Go ahead, please.” Sehun indulges with a motion of his hand towards the table.

 

There is a freezing chill in the air that brings crispness to the leaves outside, but the heater protects them from any disturbance in that moment. Upwards, the lamps clatter gently against each other, and it sounds like music.

 

Jongin finally takes a spoonful of the stew, and Sehun welcomes all the emotions that tiptoes out of him. He sees his sparkling brown eyes glow a little brighter, his face more relaxed, a smidge more joy in his smile.

 

“It tastes so good. There's cheese in it.” He muses, digging the chopsticks into the plate, playing with the food.

 

“Your brother is not only handsome, he's also really talented.”

 

Sehun's idiotic and dreamy smile dies down abruptly, being replaced with a scowl, eyebrows knitting together.

 

“You find him handsome?! Please.” He snorts, with a foreign feeling tasting sourly in his mouth.

 

“Obviously, he's an attractive man. And on top of that, he also has a warm personality. What's not to love about him?”

 

“Please. He's not that much.” Sehun huffs out, barking out an unamused laugh.

 

“Don't tell me you're jealous.”

 

A lopsided grin forms over Jongin's features, and Sehun points at himself in total dismay.

 

“Me? Of course not.”

 

“Have you seen yourself? You and your brother are basically the same person. I'd have thought you are twins if it wasn't for the noticeable age difference.”

 

Cheeks tingling with heat, Sehun ducks his head to conceal the blush.

 

“Well, obviously I'm prettier.” He deadpans, forcing a more confident expression to his face.

 

Jongin shrugs easily. “You're right.”

 

“I am.”

 

“He's a better chef though.” Jongin points out in between bites. And that's undebatable. Sehun will give him that.

 

“That doesn't run in the family. It only came for him. He can have that. I get the pretty boys.”

 

Jongin licks his lips, casually digging around his bowl. He doesn't look up at Sehun when he speaks again, focus totally devoted on the what's left of the food.

 

“That's mean. He doesn't have any pretty boy?”

 

“Nah, he's got a thing with some Brazilian chick that sells us coffee beans.” Sehun says with a careless swipe of his hand in the air.

 

“What about you?” Jongin inquires, eyes now trained on him. “Too many pretty boys?”

 

Sehun stares right back, smirking.

 

“I'm into someone. Currently trying to ask him out.”

 

“Why haven't you?”

 

 _It’s just not that simple_ , he thinks, but soon wills that thought away. Perhaps he's just as lazy as his friends deemed him. Perhaps he needs to upgrade his tactics.

 

“I think I might really like him. I don't want to fuck up.” He mutters, sincerely. No room for playfulness.

 

He sees Jongin freezing in his seat, with an expression of mixed sympathy and intrigue. Then a genuine grin smoothes his features.

 

“Maybe he likes you too.”

 

Sehun squints, expression guarded, fighting hope. Back in the shop, the sound of glass shattering and muffled yelling ripple through the air, and both of them glance in that direction.

 

Yeonseok is holding a baby, cooing and smiling at him, while Hojun is petrified, staring off into nothing in particular. Sejeong is nowhere to be seen. Maybe they're starting to regret this.

 

“Are you sure they don't need you there?” Jongin asks, concern slightly evident in his voice.

 

“Trust me, they don't.”

 

He knows all that catastrophe occurring in there will be his to clean up later anyway. It's time to stray from that uproar, before this little moment gets ruined in any way.

 

Jongin's plate is empty now, and soon will be his little bottle of juice, Sehun notices.

 

“Do you want to take a walk around the orchard with me?” Sehun blurts out, expectantly. Jongin shrugs.

 

“Okay,”

 

Stepping carefully over the roots that knot the pathway, they walk side by side in silence, hands occasionally brushing against one another, shoes gently seeping into the soil.

 

In this old growth orchard the trees rise ahead forever, the canopy above is distant, like a path of green. The acid scent of citrus floods in the air, and Sehun watches as Jongin basks in the landscape surrounding them.

 

“It feels endless here. It's like a maze. Do you not get lost here?”

 

“Maybe I wanted to get lost with you?” Sehun chuckles, stoic as ever. Jongin halts in his tracks, cautious eyes looking back towards where they came from. They're quite deep in the orchard.

 

“Okay, that was kind of creepy.” Sehun admits, striding back to catch Jongin's hand into his own.

 

“Also kind of funny.” Jongin adds, accepting the hand and interlacing their fingers.

 

About their feet are only the browned remnants of branches and needles that have fallen in the recent high winds.

 

The air has that smell of woodland before rain, making the orchard all the more beautiful for its wildness, in the neat rows in which they were planted. Countless tangerines sprouting here and there in fervent orange colors.

 

“There's so many. No wonder you have so many recipes using tangerines.”

 

“It's the shop's essence. We're lucky they bloom so well.” Sehun stops his trek and reaches out, plucking one fruit off the tree.

 

“Is this your family's farm?” Jongin questions, receiving the handed fruit in his palms. It's fresh, no chemicals, just droplets of sparkled over it.

 

“Yes. One of them. We also have oranges, lemon, pineapple, grapes…” Sehun conveys, peeling the fruit in his hand. It feels light, but firm to the touch of his fingers, and the inevitable wetness of it stains his hands. He doesn't mind, and neither does Jongin as he starts doing the same to his own piece of tangerine and prolonging their conversation.

 

“So you grew up here?”

 

“No, I was raised in Seoul. Moved here with my brother to start out this business. The city was never for me.” Sehun puts a slice in my mouth and feels his tongue stimulated by the sudden burst of flavor that comes from its juice, so heavenly sweet. “You?”

 

“I grew up here. My family owns a ba-- a bar. Nothing fancy. I'm majoring in literature.”

 

Jongin actually sucks on a tangerine bud, the tip of his tongue sticking out and tongue rolling around it. Sehun loses his focus on everything else, wondering if the icy sweetness that is filling Jongin’s mouth is the same in his own.

 

“It’s sweet,” Jongin utters, eyes widening. “So good. So much better than the jam.”

 

“Better than my coffee?”

 

“Yeah,” Caught off guard, Jongin clasps a hand over his mouth, guilty. “I'm sorry, I mean--”

 

“I know you don't really like coffee. I appreciate the effort, though. We do serve tea, and milk, and hot chocolate.” Sehun reveals, and Jongin, unmasked, heaves a breath.

 

“It’s just that you look so cool grinding the coffee and doing Tchu, tchu, tchu…” He mimics the movements of the processes of making hand drip coffee and Sehun cackles loudly.   

 

“It’s tiring,”

 

“But you love it.” Jongin counters, stuffing another tangerine bud into his mouth. Sehun quietly watches him chew, and then swallow.

 

“You have something here.” Sehun brings a hand up, slowly, to the corner of Jongin's mouth, where it is smudged with fruit juice. With a brush of the pad of his thumb along Jongin's plush lip, he wipes clean the traces of juice tenderly, before bringing his own finger into his his mouth.

 

Mouth falling agape, Jongin watches the seductive suck Sehun gives his own finger, eyes locked with his. Jongin's visibly out of breath, a crimson blush creeping up his face up to his ears.

 

He stares up at Sehun as the barista inches a step closer, ripping off another chunk of tangerine to place it over Jongin's mouth. His lips part instantly, obedient and he allows Sehun to feed him, all the while giving his mouth rapt attention.

 

“Good?” Sehun checks as Jongin struggles to chew and swallow properly, too jittery under Sehun's gaze.

 

Nodding, Jongin is incapable of forming words to speak, and suddenly his back meets the hard surface of a bulky tree trunk, protruding dangling vines.

 

“More?”

 

“N-no…” Jongin stutters, shaking his head.

 

Sehun furrows. Feeding Jongin brought him an indescribable joy, a sense of belonging.

 

“Want you to kiss me.” Jongin rasps, hands gripping the wood at his sides.

 

“Yeah?” Sehun smirks, pressing closer.“I can do that.” He breathes, moving closer to smooth the tanned skin of Jongin's face, suddenly unable to stop touching him, and cups his other hand around Jongin’s neck, thumbing his ear. Breaths mingling, Jongin makes an odd, deep purring sound from deep in his chest at the action, closing his eyes momentarily in pleasure, and Sehun pauses with an unexpected surge of emotion in his chest. He glances into Jongin’s lidded eyes, flushing as his heart rate picks up, and instinctively leans in to kiss Jongin lightly on the mouth.  
  
Jongin tastes and smells of citrus and musk, his natural scent heightened by his sweet cologne and heat. Sehun swallows and kisses him thoughtlessly again, just as lightly as before, and Jongin’s jaw works when he returns it with an audible breath. The skin of their moist lips catch as they part and Sehun shivers involuntarily at the spike of sudden blinding lust that the sensation results in, and pushes his hand to cradle the back of Jongin’s head before kissing him again and closing the short distance between their bodies to deepen it in the next instant. Jongin’s nose bumps alongside his as he responds keenly, and he presses up against Sehun’s chest with a vibrating sound in the back of his throat.

 

Sehun grunts in reply, slipping one hand down Jongin’s back to slot their pelvises together, and then pushes another hand up and under Jongin’s shirt to touch the bare skin of his bending spine. His skin is smooth and hot to the touch, and Sehun pushes his hand further up, just to scratch a jagged line back down to the dip of Jongin’s lower back, making him tremble.

 

“Better than I thought,” Sehun grumbles once they pull apart for air. “Wanted this for so long.”

 

This time, their lips mold perfectly into each other, and Jongin parts eagerly once Sehun licks along the seam of his lips, coaxing his mouth open. Both hands cup Jongin's face, pressing him further into the deep green leaves.

 

There is a warmth that tumbles out in the winter time, when all else is so cold, and it's Jongin, his mouth submitting to him, his body pressing closer against his, hands gripping the lapels of Sehun's under shirt and pulling him, as though he wants them to become one.

 

Minutes pass, promising eternity and never ending passion.

 

Sehun captures Jongin's bottom lip between his teeth and tugs it as he pulls away. Jongin gasps when it releases, his glasses askew.

 

“Will you not ask me out now?”Jongin croaks out, hands stroking Sehun's scalp as he kisses and licks along Jongin's neck when they need a break for air.

 

“Oh-- okay. Yeah.” Sehun heaves, recomposing himself. He stares with docility down at Jongin, brushing the bangs out of his eyes and adjusting his glasses back to place.

 

“Can you come back here tomorrow? At the end of the day, when I'm closing down the shop?” He asks formally, scratching lightly at the hairs on the back of Jongin's neck. “We can have dinner together.”

 

“Just the two of us?”

 

“Only the two of us.” Sehun confirms, planting a light peck against Jongin's lips.

 

“That's settled, then.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


The foot Jongin has between Sehun’s under the table starts a slow slide up his calves, seducing, exploring.

 

The lights are dim, the shop’s interior completed empty saved for the two of them, sat across from each other, graced with the flames from the sweet scented candles atop the table. Their plates are long devoid of food, and Sehun sips on fine wine while Jongin savours the simplicity of juice.

 

In a sense, it didn't even feel like a romantic date to begin with. Sehun prepared his favorite dishes and shared them with an overly excited and famished Jongin, and they chatted comfortably about the sweet and sour, laughing at everything and nothing in particular.

 

The soft melody playing in the background matched perfectly the moment Sehun skittered his hand over the table and laced his fingers through Jongin's. It stayed there, binded, secure.

 

“You know, the emptiness and quietness in the shop at night makes it look so different.” Ventures Jongin, his foot now brushing up Sehun's clothed shin.

 

“Is it weird?”

 

“No… it feels sexy.”

 

Sehun chuckles, playing with Jongin's fingers fondly.

 

“You wouldn't say so if you saw the situation back in the kitchen. It's greasy and cold.”

 

“Show me. Take me on a tour.” Jongin gleams, and there's no way in this life Sehun would decline his every wish.

 

“Okay… that's not exactly romantic.” He says, rising to his height, never leaving the hold around Jongin's hand.

 

“It is to me. I get to have a proper look at the place you spend most of your time in.”

 

Holding hands, they stroll around the small space, countering behind the balcony. Thankfully, all the utensils are tidy up in their respective hooks and everything is impeccably clean and polished. Sehun really prepared thoroughly.

 

“Well this part you know well. It's where we need to keep the cleanest since it's for the customers’ view.” He points towards the center, behind the counter. “That corner is where my brothers does his magic. And at that side we bake and prepare the dough.”

 

Jongin's gaze follows along, nodding engrossingly. He eyes the tall baking machines curiously, and lets Sehun drag him further ahead, to the end of the kitchen.

 

“Here is the ugliest part. It's small. We wash and dry the dishes here, and over there we stash the food.”

 

It's cold and narrow. Definitely not the best nook. The sink is way too low for people as tall as the coffee friends team.

 

“And in the back here it's my brother’s office.” Sehun indicates lastly, pointing towards a silver door with a square frame on the upper middle.

 

“Oh, he's got his own office here.”

 

Jongin cups his hands against the tiny glass frame, forcing his eyes to the darkness consuming the office.

 

“Yep, it's nothing fancy.” Sehun sticks a key into the doorknob and swings it open for a quick peep. Like the rest of the shop, it's quite simple. A desk, some shelves, framed diplomas and barista licenses hanging on the walls.

 

Disinterested, they soon walk back to the grand kitchen. Jongin lets go of Sehun's hand so he can wander and spin around to scan the place, wearing a peaceful smile as his fingertips trace along the surface of the counter.

 

“It’s nice. This environment really suits you. It makes you happy, doesn't it?”

 

“It does, yeah.” Sehun nods, wafting closer. “But do you know what I'm thankful for the most about this place?”

 

Jongin hums, inquisitively. Sehun positions himself behind Jongin, placing both hands on his hips, carefully, testing.

 

“It brought you to me.” He whispers in Jongin's ear, feels him shiver wholly.

 

He giggles. “God, you're so cheesy.” Both his palms are sprawled onto the counter.

 

“I'm honest. You have no idea, Jongin.” Sehun draws near Jongin, gently pushing him to lean against the counter. “How much I wanted to get to know. To show you things, learn things about you. Spend time with you.”

 

His voice is low, and it makes Jongin shiver again when his lips ghost over the shell of his ear. Involuntary, Jongin juts his ass out, pressing forcefully against Sehun's crotch. Both of their breaths caught in unison, and Sehun slides his hands underneath Jongin's shirt, feeling up the outlines of his defined abs.

 

“Touch you.” He proceeds, hand traveling lower and lower. Jongin shuts his eyes tightly, biting down his lip, shaking in anticipation.

 

“Make you mine.”

 

Roughly, Sehun spins him around, clasping both hands around Jongin's slim waist and hoping him up on the counter. The look of sheer wild desire on Jongin's face makes him look like a completely different man, and Sehun feels a little dizzy, impatient.

 

“Come on. Make me yours. Right here, right now.” Jongin demands, pulling Sehun in to stand between his legs, fingers tangling in his long hair.

 

Jongin tugs him in, slamming their mouths together and swallowing Sehun’s gasp. It’s a messy and completely artless kiss. Sehun’s nose bumps into Jongin’s glasses as Jongin bites down on Sehun’s bottom lip and then drags his tongue across the roof of his mouth, and Sehun’s grip on Jongin’s hips tightens almost too much.

 

Sehun pulls away from Jongin’s face and ignores the answering keening protest in favor of pressing open-mouthed kisses down his neck, and bruising kisses into his collarbone.

 

Helpless and shaking, Jongin bucks his hips up, seeking for friction, and their clothed cocks slide together. Sehun shudders at the way Jongin feels so right in his arms, against him, panting and begging.

 

Erratically, Jongin tugs again, pulling him back up by the hair to claim his mouth, slotting their mouths in a heated kiss, hands touching and feeling every inch of Sehun. He's desperate and Sehun loves it, loves how Jongin is hungry for this, for him, as though he wanted it just as much as Sehun did, as though they might not get another chance at this again.

 

“Come on, take this off.” Jongin commands breathlessly, shoving Sehun back by the chest. Sehun staggers back, stunned as Jongin bolts off of the counter, shoving him again forcefully until Sehun’s back hits the cold metal of the fridge.

 

“Get naked, damn it,’ Jongin hisses, grabbing a fist of Sehun's shirt with both hands and ripping it apart, little buttons flying everywhere. Sehun gasps, bites his knuckles in a poor attempt to contain his pleased noises as Jongin falls to his knees, impatient hands fiddling with his belt and zipper.

 

The efficient noisy hum of the refrigerator is the only sound revolving around as Jongin rids him of his trousers and shoes in one go, and he peeks down to catch Jongin's smirk when presented with Sehun's cock spring free, erect and throbbing. He smacks his lips in preparation, and it's all too soon when he wraps his lips around the head and sucks languishly.

 

His warm and moist mouth is a contrast to the buzzy coldness against Sehun's back, and he tilts his head backwards, moaning, trembling hands gripping Jongin's hair.

 

“Jongin, my god. You're so eager.”

 

Jongin hums around the head of his cock, locking eyes with him as he drags his lips and takes more of the length into his mouth, going as far as he can go and holding the remaining base in one hand. And then there's no holding back any more. Jongin bobs his head in an agile pace, hand pumping the length accordingly to his head movements. He gags with every hit at his throat, eyes rolling to the back of his head, tongue pressing in all the right places.

 

Sehun is lost in the warmth and slickness of Jongin's mouth, hips involuntary bucking into it, and then Jongin whines and pulls out with a wet pop sound, breath coming out in ragged puffs through glistening lips.

 

“Ah, sorry. I got carried away.”

 

“Who's eager now, uh?” Jongin smirks, stroking the cock firmly but slow, taunting. He gives it long and broad licks to each side of it, swirling his tongue over the head, right under the crown, and Sehun is losing it, losing his mind and senses altogether, pulling at Jongin's hair periodically. When Jongin gives a relentless suck on his balls, Sehun hisses and tugs Jongin up by the shoulders, grabbing his face with both hands and devouring his mouth, tasting himself in Jongin's tongue.

 

Although his mouth felt good and delicious around his cock, Sehun can't let this end so soon, not when he hasn't done half of all the indecent things he's dreamed of doing to Jongin.

 

Arms around Sehun's shoulders, Jongin perches himself up, lacing his legs around Sehun's waist as the other simultaneously catches him and holds him under his thighs.

 

“We shouldn't be doing this here. It's really unsanitary.” Sehun murmurs, walking towards the set of tables in contradiction with his statement.

 

“You're already naked, baby. Just get on with it,”  

 

Which reminds him, Jongin's is somehow completely dressed, and he needs to solve that as soon as possible. Sehun literally dumps Jongin onto a mahogany table, and the man gasps, knocking out cutlery and little decorations to the floor. He makes quick work of peeling off Jongin's clothes, discarding them all around the room while Jongin is giggling and panting all at once.

 

“God, you're hotter than I imagined. Are you even real?” Sehun marvels, staring down at the sculpted, tan body under him. Jongin grabs his hands, places them on his rigid abs and says.

 

“Feel how real I am.”

 

Indulged, Sehun does it. He slides his hands up and down Jongin's torso, along the hard edges of his abdomen, his chest, the curves of his thin waist, his hardened nipples. Jongin's very much real, warm and beautiful.

 

“Lick my ass, baby.” Jongin purrs, through half lidded eyes, flushed cheeks and red bitten lips. Sehun groans, persuaded, grabbing Jongin's legs and throwing them over his shoulders, lifting Jongin's lower body off the table.

 

The muscles of his stomach ripple with the movement, body bending with his legs in the air, and thankfully, Jongin is flexible, complies happily, wrapping his legs around Sehun's head. His shoulders strain a bit, supporting most of his weight, and he grips the edges of the table at his sides, readying himself for what Sehun's promising to give him.

 

“Are you okay? Comfortable?” Sehun, always so careful, so mindful, asks softly and Jongin responds by rolling his hips, exposing his hole that stays begging under Sehun's eyes.

 

Wrapping his arms around Jongin's waist, Sehun dips his head and licks a long stripe along Jongin's crack, causing him to squirm and moan loudly when Sehun drags and circles his tongue over the puckered hole. Jongin tastes like no other, better than any of Sehun's personal recipes, and he thinks he can easily get addicted to that taste.

 

He alternates in back and forth licks with side to side movements, lapping his tongue incessantly, prodding in. When the muscles yield, and his tongue can slip in, he starts fucking Jongin with it, occasionally sucking on the clenching hole. He hears his own hungry groans, sees Jongin's thighs shaking, and the legs around his head tightens. But Sehun doesn't stop. His tongue keeps lapping, sucking, swirling. When he needs air, he opts for nibbling Jongin's cheek and licking over that spot, just to swiftly return to his rim before Jongin can even register any pain. Before pulling back, he sucks Jongin's balls with intent, pulls it lightly before letting it go.

 

“Fuck, I knew that cute little mouth would be good.” Jongin rasps, raggedly. The flush is adorning his entire body now, and Sehun chuckles proudly, saliva dripping down his chin. He carefully brings Jongin's legs down, eliciting a relieved sigh as his muscles even out to normalcy, stretching and relaxing.

 

“Did I hurt you?” Sehun asks, running a soothing hand down Jongin's sides.

 

“I'm fine. Not that I'd complain if you actually hurt me.”

 

“Come here,” Sehun pulls him up, hooking his arms under Jongin's back and completely manhandling him around, until he has him bent over the counter, ass sticking out. A honey toned moan tumbles out of his lips, and Sehun saves that sound in the back of his mind, to keep that forever. Jongin enjoys being bossed around and submitting, a perfect match for him.

 

“Please, tell me you have stuff… you know, lube and condom.” Jongin shifts around, impatient, looking over his shoulder at Sehun.

 

“You think I wouldn't? When I prepared all of these?” He scoffs, keeping a heavy hand on Sehun's back while he rummages around. He's left his supplies near there somewhere.

 

And since Jongin is antsy, Sehun works quickly and successfully with the lube, squeezing a good dollop onto his fingers and prodding one easily inside the already loosened entrance. Jongin has the side of his face pressed against the granite surface as he writhes with every stroke of Sehun's long and elegant fingers in and out of him, hands fisted into balls on the countertop.

 

The second finger is eased in just as easily, and Sehun drapes himself over Jongin's back to plant wet kisses and praising whisperings against his ear. At the insertion of the third finger, Jongin struggles a little, so Sehun slows down his pace, moving gently and scissoring with the most care he can muster.

 

“More,” Jongin breathes throatily, surprising Sehun with his determination. To stress his request, Jongin lifts one leg, resting his knee against the counter, easing the access. With a dazed mind, Sehun adds a fourth finger, watching Jongin keening and squirming.

 

The pace of his fingers increase gradually, and Jongin starts rocking back to the hand, searching for more, emitting little ‘ah, ah, ah’ as he does so.

 

A scolding hand grabs a handful of Jongin's left ass cheek, that has him stopping moving. He whines, shaking his head in disagreement.

 

“Please, please.” He cries out once the fingers are extracted with a slow drag, but Sehun is soon dealing with applying more lube to his length and Jongin's entrance and rolling down a condom, hissing at the sensitivity at the contact. Jongin's hands are actually crawling at the granite, eyes still shut.

  


He pins both Jongin's arms against his back before lining himself up, holds him down firmly as he presses in, and incredibly, Jongin is still deliciously tight. His whole body is pure fire and sweaty when he bottoms out, mind going fuzzy with how warm and tightly Jongin engulfs him.

 

“Fucking move, please.” He pleads, and Sehun doesn't have to be told twice. He doesn't even care about starting slow and mentally preparing Jongin for what's coming. He just pulls out and slams in continuously, like his life depends on it. Jongin doesn't restrain his moans either, they're loud and strangled, inducing Sehun to thrust harder and faster, bumping his pelvis against Jongin's ass and bringing out that obscene sound of skin against skin.

 

The muscles of Jongin's back move mesmerizingly with every thrust, so Sehun doesn't stop, pounds into him vigorously, eyes glued to where their bodies are connected and how Jongin takes him so well, so willingly.

 

“Harder, please. More.” Jongin shouts, and a sudden rush of annoyance rattles Sehun. He stops abruptly, pulling out. Jongin instantly starts whining and swearing, his entrance clenching around nothing, begging for more.

 

“You want more?” Sehun teases, releasing the hold on Jongin's wrists and once again, pulling him to his arms. This time he spins him and shoves him against the wall, back colliding against the glass. Jongin's legs are visibly wobbly, so Sehun promptly slides his hands under his thighs and lifts him up, caging him between the glass wall and his body. In response, Jongin clutches around his shoulder and makes sure to secure his legs around Sehun's middle, all too rapidly as Sehun is soon burying himself inside again.

 

He slides with not much effort, and Jongin tilts his head back, a slight searing pain traveling through his skull with the impact. Sehun's strong, has the perfect posture and broad body to make Jongin feel like nothing else in the world is there except Sehun, in and all around him as he fucks him to oblivion. “Yes, yes, i'm close now, baby.” Jongin cries, and Sehun nods, feeling the tightness in his own guts, dipping his head to latch his lips to one of Jongin's nipples. The position is not the most comfortable for his back and his movements, still he keeps going, keeps tumbling towards the edge.

 

His hips are stuttering and his legs are sore, shaking, but he focuses on Jongin, and bringing him with him to reach their peak. Wants it with him, together.

 

“To--touch yourself,” He croaks out, and Jongin is quick to do as told, though a little haphazardly with the balance he has to maintain.

 

Not too long after, and Jongin is shouting, hand stopping around his own cock as it splurts hot liquid over their bellies. His walls clench unbearably tight around Sehun, and then his vision is all white in the edges, his body going taut as his orgasm wrecks him entirely.

 

His mind disconnects from the real world, the present, and the next thing he notices is the both of them lying on the white ceramic tiled floors, tangled in each other. They're sweaty and breathless and gross, but they're together. Finally.

 

Sehun couldn't be any more satisfied than that. Apparently, Jongin feels the same, astriding Sehun to kiss him lazily, just savoring the moment, the post orgasm bliss where everything seems to be too intangible, too distant yet too real.  

 

So Sehun kisses him back just as deep, licking inside his mouth, because he knows, he feels, that this is just the first time of many that they will make sweet, intimate love.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sleep is sacrificed in order to open the coffee shop earlier than intended for a meticulous and thorough clean up. Sehun mops, scrubs and sweeps every possible corner, in attempt to erase any traces of the filthy activities he performed with his boyfriend the previous night. And he does it all with a stupefied smile on his face. Although he cleans the whole area, he can't clear the memories off his mind, thus, he's an open book to his brother and friends when they arrive, who don't spare him from the teasing and congratulatory hugs and wishes of a well fortuned relationship.

  


Delightfully, Sehun is back to counting the minutes to reencounter Jongin, and this time greet him with a chaste kiss on his lips, walk him to the exit holding his hand when he's leaving, maybe gift him with one of the honey cupcakes he's so fond of. He's noticed Jongin has a peculiar liking for bears, occasionally showing up with bears stickers plastered on his belongings, his clothes even. It's adorable.

 

Sehun ponders about making him a bear styled cupcake to surprise him later. Restlessly, Sehun works on it all morning, googling for bear cake toppings he can impersonate in his own cooking. Jongin will love it, he thinks optimistically. Jongin loves him.

 

It's ten o'clock now, and the chimering bells ring with the entrance of new customers, and Sehun peers over their heads expecting to see Jongin coming through the doors.

 

He's getting late.

 

“Where's your boyfriend? Did you break him last night or something?” Sejong inquires jocularly, and Sehun gapes scandalized at him.

 

“I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he's just busy or something.” He reasons, with a distant pinch of excruciating anxiety deep in his stomach.

 

His cupcake is not fully done, yet, so there's a silver lining that he hasn't shown up. Sehun tells himself that, resuming his work.

 

A few more customers later and the cupcake is finished flawlessly. A brown bear face on top, and chocolate filling in the middle. He wonders if Jongin will sense the added hazelnut in it.

 

Even so, there's still no signs of Jongin. There's an uncommon uneasiness in his heart, and Sehun checks his phone for texts or calls. There's nothing.

 

_‘hey I was waiting for you. You didn't come 😃 hope you are okay’_

 

He texts all the same, hoping for a reply sooner than later, with an excuse, any excuse, anything as long as Jongin is alive and well.

 

He waits all morning.

 

At the end of the day, he tries calling, staring at the cupcake that glares back at him, and for some reason, it seems like the bear is mocking him. Jongin doesn't pick up the phone. Sehun recites long voicemails, requesting replies. And he can't help feeling stupid.

 

He’s starting to get worried. More for the preservation of his heart than Jongin's well being, because something is just not adding up. Or maybe it is, and Sehun just doesn't want to see it.

 

_‘Please, let me know if you're okay. If you are just laugh it off. I'm just a bit worried’_

 

He tries again, hands shaking as he types it out.

 

The messages receive the blue read check,  but are left unanswered.

 

Sehun's heart drops.

 

_‘Please tell me this isn't you dumping me :/’_

 

He sits by the window, right where all the fresh memories are still lingering, where they were one and loved each other the most. He's staring off into the trailed path in between the orchard that leads to the road, and the image of Jongin, just a few hours ago, walking away with an euphoric smile as he waved him goodbye, plays behind his eyelids.

 

Still hopeful, Sehun decides checking Jongin's social medias. He's blocked. On Instagram, Twitter, even fucking Tumblr. His vision is blurred out with tears as he types in another message.

 

_‘I thought I meant just than an one night stand’_

 

The cupcake sits abandoned in the corner of the counter.

 

Jongin doesn't come.

  
  
  


At the end of the his shift, Sehun is void of his senses and emotions. He works on automatic mode, messes up the orders, forgets the correct measures for the beverages, takes too long to prepare one simple cup of tea. His sympathetic smiles and charisma no longer grace his customers.

 

Nevertheless, he doesn't cry, doesn't lash out. Bottling up all else, He keeps all his shattered emotions under the facade that he's still standing, still breathing and working, ignoring the wary glances from his friends. That should be enough.

 

This coffee shop is his life, his duty. He should keep it up and running successfully as it is. So what if he was dumped like a piece of garbage by the love of his life? So what if he was naive and lead himself to a heartbreak? He’s still in charge of the coffee shop, and he should stand tall for it.

 

“Hey Sehun, were you in my office today?” Yeonseok chimes, brow furrowed in concern. Sehun had barely noticed his presence, he's barely noticing anything, honestly speaking.

 

“No, Why?”

 

“You haven't been there at all? I just went in check today's earnings and the door was open. Some things were gone through.” Yeonseok sighs apprehensively, hands on his hips.

 

Nice. More problems arising.

 

“Is anything gone? Do you think someone broke in?”

 

“No idea. These things are not common here. Some notes and my journal only were taken.”

 

Sehun gapes, astonished. “Oh… weird.”

 

Despite the recent circumstances, he follows his brother back to his office, deeming that situation one he must bring himself to actually care about. Like he was just condemning, this is _his_ coffee shop, it will never wound his feelings, it will always be his safe place. Even when it carries all the memories that broke him inside.

 

“Totally. My golden medals were left behind, and only the journal is gone?”

 

Sehun inspects the office with a quick swipe of his eyes around. The area seems completely untouched, except for the couple of drawers that were left wide open and empty.

 

“I'm sorry… will it be alright? Did you lose anything important?” Sehun asks, rubbing a soothing hand up his brother’s arm. Yeonseok's expression is the pure embodiment of sadness. Sehun's never seen him like this before, and he doesn't like it in the slightest. It just doesn't suit him.

 

“All of grandad’s recipes were in that journal. Old as hell, but it was like a family relic.”

 

“That's bad,” Sehun mumbles, an unwanted sickening thought forming in his mind.

 

“Hey, no. It's okay. Let's not make a fuss over this.” Yeonseok says, forcing a smile. “It was just an old journal. I'll make sure to do a thorough security check around, though.”

 

“Yeah, that'll be…” Sehun trails off, mind clicking. He’s feeling a little dizzy, a little nauseous. The reassuring squeeze his brother gives his shoulder goes almost imperceptible amidst the mental breakdown that's about to creep up.

 

“Don't worry, kid. I'll deal with that.”

 

Yeonseok's voice loops distantly, as Sehun reminisces that particular moment from the night before.

 

When Jongin excused himself for a quick bathroom visit. It happened right after they had gotten dressed, and Jongin took some long minutes alone back there, while Sehun obsessively picked out all the tossed utensils all over the floor.

 

He remembers leaving the door to the office unlocked, and he also remembers Jongin's half hearted smile as he kissed him goodbye, blaming it on not wanting too part so soon. Foolishly, Sehun believed that.

 

He remembers all the times Jongin curiously asked him about his recipes. All the times he couldn't see through him.

 

“He'll be back soon.”

 

Sehun tunes back to the vagueness of Yeonseok’s voice, connecting the dots.

 

Jongin stole from him.

 

Dejectedly, He fishes out his phone from the apron pocket again, determined, to types on his phone one last time with actual tears pooling his eyes, his brother watching in confusion by his side.

 

_‘thank you for showing who you really are and what you really were after. Thanks for breaking my heart.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The following day, Sehun's out of it. Sleep deprived, heart shattered to a disarray of pieces, he wills his wrecked emotions aside and proceeds to do his work.

 

Sorrow has been long replaced by anger, and Sehun catches himself inevitably breaking a couple of cups and plates, and unconsciously snapping at his customers for no apparent reason.

 

If his dishes and drinks turn out to be too sour or salty, he blames it on his mood.

 

However, in every corner of the shop lingers a different fleeting memory of Jongin, that blossoms in the depths of Sehun's mind as the day passes by.

 

It's there when he pushes the refrigerator door closed after retrieving some ingredients, and he sees himself pressed against it, with a blissful expression etched to his face as Jongin is knelt down in front of him, mouth engulfing his dick and cheeks howling as he sucked him whole.

 

It's there when he sets a table for his next round of customers and he's attacked with the image of how he held Jongin's body up and ate him out like a starved man tasting the most delicious meal, as Jongin trembled and begged for more.

 

It's there when he looks out the window, and instead of the orchard sprouting outside, all he sees is himself standing and holding Jongin up against the glass, fucking him like there was no tomorrow, as Jongin clung into him as though he trusted him with no restraint.

 

It's there when he looks up every time the bell rings, and he reminisces the last kiss he planted on Jongin's lips, bidding his goodbyes when he thought he'd be back the next day.

 

The memories are there, everywhere, haunting him. Except Jongin is not. He's gone.

 

“I don't think he's okay. Maybe we should give him the day off?”

 

He hears Hojun whispering to Yeonseok, there's a lot of whispering and perturbed glances directed at him all morning, and Sehun has been tried to ignore it all. He really is, and maybe he's taking it out on the coffee beans he's furiously grinding and brewing.

 

“I can't believe this. I really thought Jongin was a decent guy. I'm so angry.” Yeonseok blubbers, in such a grieving tone that has Sehun almost feeling sorry for himself.

 

“You? Angry? I've only seen you angry twice in my life, man.” Hojun counters and Sejeong chokes on whatever he's drinking.

 

His brother huffs, wiping his hands down on his apron. “That makes it thrice.”

 

The sound of footsteps approaching causes some sort of discomfort to cripple his heart. He hates this, being on the receiving end of people's pitifulness, he hates being perceived as a fragile, weak person.  

 

“Hey, Sehun--”

 

“I'm fine, Hyung. I want to stay. I need to work. I want to distract myself.” He grunts, through clenched teeth, hands gripping the blender so tight that his knuckles are turning a vicious shade of white.

 

“Okay. If you need anything, hyung is here for you. I've been through a couple heart breaks myself.”

 

“Thanks, but I'm good.” Sehun manages a fake smile, for his brother, he will do it. He welcomes the warmth of Yeonseok’s embrace, and thinks that maybe he can overcome this sooner than later.

 

Before Jongin, everything tasted sweet with a gentle scent. Without him, all became bland and tasteless.

 

Still, a tiny fraction of his brain still wishes Jongin would show up. He doesn't.

  
  
  
  
  
  


At night, Sehun's stays back alone at the shop, in the hopes of finding new distractions. Maybe if he washes and mops the shop once again, the memories will fade away. Perhaps, if he changes the scented incenses for new ones, maybe Jongin's infuriating nice smell will flee from his mind.

 

His muscles are sore from so much cleaning, and he's pretty sure he's mopped that same spot over a thousand times, still the picture is still there. Of Jongin's shy smile and delicate eyes.

 

A gentle knock on the door has Sehun stilling his movements, and he initially thinks his mind is betraying him. He's losing his mind entirely to the longing he feels for Jongin, who's standing right there at the entrance.  

 

Sehun straightens his back and stares intently at Jongin, who's just as petrified as he is. In that moment, he reads several emotions in Jongin's dark eyes. Regret, shame, devastation, and more. All resulting in the tears cascading down his cheeks.

 

Sehun's heart skips a beat, his instincts telling him to run to Jongin and kiss him, tell him that he was still waiting, that he missed him.

 

That's just not possible anymore.

 

“What are you doing here?” Sehun finally asks, knuckles tightening around the squeegee.

 

“You're angry,” Jongin says, voice faltering.

 

“Well, Jongin. You fucking ghosted me. How do you expect me to feel?” Sehun scoffs, bitterly.

 

“I'm so sorry. I'm--”

 

“After I confessed all my feelings to you and gave myself, my everything to you.” He spits, heart tightening.

 

“Please, hear me out, please.” Jongin sobs out, beģging.

 

“I know you stole from me.”

 

Jongin’s expression shifts, becomes a replica of pure guilt.

 

The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down his face.

 

“I did! And I'm here to return it to you. I regret it so much. I fucked up. Badly. I shouldn't have done it. I was desperate.”

 

“Do you--”

 

“I'm not done, Sehun. You will let me explain myself.” Jongin cuts off, vehemently. “My mother’s bakery is not doing good lately, and we are flooding in debts and we needed something to increase our sales. But every time someone gets there they only ever ask for this damn tangerine jam and we've tried many times to master the recipe with no avail. I didn't know what to do, I needed to help my mother. It's just me and her now.”

 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Sehun leans back against the counter, only now noticing the journal Jongin's clutching in his hands. His family's journal.

 

“I know I lied about us owning a bar, and it killed me every time I had to utter lies to you. Because I like you, I wasn't expecting to actually fall in love with you. I loathed you before I even met you because your business was interfering with mine. But everything else was true. I swear. And every time i looked at this journal I wanted to kill myself. I've looked at the recipes and I wish I could erase them from my mind. But I can't. And it's killing me. I did something bad, and I hurt you. And I'm sorry. You don't have to forgive me, because I'm aware I fucked up with you and you deserve better than me. A thief, a liar.”

 

“Jongin--” Sehun tries, but it's once again interrupted by Jongin's broken revelations.

 

“You won't have to see me ever again. I'll try to sell my mom's bakery and we'll move to the other side of the planet if possible, and I'll live the rest of my life hating myself, regretting that I ruined the best thing that's ever happened to me. That I hurt the best person I've ever met.”

 

More sobs punch through, ripping through him, and Jongin wipes his tears with the back of his hands cladded under the long sleeves of his oversized sweater. Sehun stares shockingly, mouth agape.

 

“Sehun, I want you to know that I didn't care about any recipe or any stupid tangerine anymore in a long time. I was just deceiving myself that I kept coming for them. I came for you, to see you. And everything that we did here… the last time. It mattered everything to me. It was the best night of my life, and I know I'll never have the chance to feel that again. I am a bad person. I have disappointed everyone around me, including my mother.”

 

Short of breath, Jongin extends both arms, handing the journal back to Sehun, head hanging low, remorsefully.

 

“So here. Take it back. I can't keep it. It doesn't belong to me. I can't even look at it. I don't know how I even went through with that fucking plan to begin with, but ever since, I've been miserable. I want to die.”

 

Sehun doesn't move an inch, just stares back. Jongin is pouring out all his truths and reasons, his weaknesses. And this is all Sehun wanted from him. A motive, a reasonable one. His honesty.

 

“Please,” Jongin insists, shoulders slumped. “Just… it's here. And don't worry. I know you don't trust me, but I'll never use your recipe. Ever. I just... I'm sorry. And I love you. I really do.” He puts the journal down on a table, once he realizes Sehun won't take it, won't even utter a word.

 

Then he sniffs one last time, and sprints off, slamming his face against the door as he hurries to run through it.

 

“Jongin, wait!” Sehun dashes off after him, with bold and long strides, until he manages to catch up with Jongin. Outside, the sky is dark and dotted with sparkling stars, witnessing this short race that honestly doesn't even make sense, but turned out like this anyhow.

 

Catching Jongin by the wrist, Sehun pulls him back, shoving him against the wall. Jongin sucks in a breath, ducking his head to hide his face. He ends up burying it into Sehun's neck, trapped between the barista’s broad body and the brick wall.

 

“You're so dumb, Jongin. Really?”

 

Mortified, Jongin tries shoving him back by the chest, though he's not even trying his best. He's just weakly pounding with his fists.

 

“Please, just let me go. I am so ashamed.”

 

“Shut up.” Sehun grabs his wrists, pinning them down. Jongin is still not looking at him.

 

“I know I deserve to be beaten up and I’d let you, but I don't want to carry that memory with me. I would hurt more mentally than physically.”

 

Staring him down, Sehun lets out an impatient groan. This is not the Jongin he fell in love with. His Jongin is strong willed and confident, albeit the shyness that sometimes surfaces.

 

“I'm not going to beat you, oh my god. Now it's you turn to listen to what I say.” He tugs down on Jongin's wrist, to draw his attention, pressing harder against him. With a gasp, Jongin lifts his gaze and meets Sehun's adamant eyes.

 

“That was just an old journal. Yeonseok didn't care about it, I didn't care about it. No of us did, you know why? Because it’s 2019, we keep everything on our laptops, cell phones, on the damn cloud.” He starts, seeing Jongin blinking his lashes with heavy tears.

 

“We have our recipes legally registered and we also have our own brand. And we sell them. In demand. That's basically how we make a living.” He continues, watching as reality hits Jongin fully.

 

“All you had to do was ask for a deal, and we would have sold it to you at a good price.”

 

Jongin closes his eyes, exhaling deeply, before tilting his head back in frustration.

 

“Fuck, Sehun. I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot!”

 

“You are. But your determination really moves me. And your incredible tactics to get into my pants. I have to applause you.” Sehun releases his grip at last, although he keeps crowding Jongin's space. He avoids looking into Sehun's eyes.

 

“I am so sorry. I want to disappear. God.”

 

“You aren't a bad person, Jongin.” Sehun blurts out, tenderly brushing his fingertips along the outlines of Jongin's sharp jaw. The other shivers slightly, but makes no move whatsoever.

 

“Of course I am. I fucking stole from you.”

 

“Not even two days after and yet here you are. Told me the truth, made a fool of yourself. Bawled your eyes out in front of me. Gave the journal back to me. It all shows just how good you actually are deep down.” He explains truthfully, cupping Jongin's face, watching him closely.

 

He means every single word. He believes Jongin, and he's willing to forgive him. He knows who he really is, and that, all of this that he just put himself through, just proves that Sehun was never wrong in falling for him, wait for him, give him the benefit of the doubt even. Needless to say, Sehun is abnormally relieved that Jongin had his reasons, that he came back with the truth and sincere apologies.

 

“You are… not mad at me? You don't want to murder me?” Jongin sniffs, a trace of hope laced in his voice.

 

“Oh, I am mad. But no, I don't hate you.” Sehun says. “You might think I don't, but I do know how it feels like to have your business commercially failing and your family falling apart with debts right under your nose. Been there, done that.”

 

And that's just one of the reasons he believed Jongin so blindly. He recognized the look of near defeat in Jongin's eyes. He saw himself in them, not so long ago, with his aspirations slipping right through his fingers.

 

“What-- what should I do now? I am so lost.” Dejectedly, Jongin sags against the wall, and for the first time he looks into Sehun's eyes.

 

“Have your mother get in touch with my brother. We can arrange some deal with you.”

 

A deep sigh of relief takes over Jongin’s entire face and body, “Thank you.” He gulps, disburned.

 

A moment loiters, hanging Sehun's unspoken words in the air, reckoning that Jongin put himself through such a hassle just for the sake of his family and their business.

 

“What?” Jongin asks once the silence gets too heavy to swallow. Sehun can't contain the smile that stretches on his features.

 

“You are really something else, Jongin. You thought this was a Plankton and Mr. Crabs situation?”

 

Jongin's face falls. “Oh my God, don't joke about this.” He squeals, pounding a light fist against Sehun's chest. He's smiling faintly now, at least.

 

“Better joke than holding grudges.”

 

There's another beat of silence, whilst Jongin struggles to form words, and Sehun provides him time and assurance. In the end, Jongin finally gather the courage to ask.

 

“Can you… can you give me a second chance? I promise I will redeem myself.”

 

Sehun considers, fighting the sudden urge to kiss Jongin hard and tell him he's forgiven. Although Sehun might be too nice of a guy, still he can't just allow Jongin so easily back in his life like this. After all, Jongin did break his heart. Badly. And he's a little bitter about that, in all honesty.

 

“We’ll see. If you behave like a good boy, I might consider.” He responds, rubbing his thumb along Jongin's lower lip. He supposes this can work.

 

Love deserves second chances, anyway.

  
  
  
  


1 year later.

 

Rain hammers down from the skies where dawn is just peeking through, gentle waves of droplets knocking against the glass window, alighted in uneven patterns.

 

The first signs of spring grows boldly, as if commanding the warm weather to come all the faster, still in the morning it is cold and rain presents itself soothingly. In those moments, Sehun loses himself in the magic of cooking.

 

There is a warmth that tumbles out in the rainy day, with the calming sounds of water punching against the window, the kitchen holds the keys to serenity, with raw ingredients bringing something of beauty.

 

Boldly, Sehun kneads the dough against the tray, pampering them to be soon put inside the oven and baked to become plump bread. A cold swoosh of wind suddenly breaks through the shop, and Sehun lifts his eyes to see Jongin coming in, soaked in rain.

 

“What are you doing here? It's not even 6am?” He leaves the dough in order to fetch a jacket from the stool and wrapping it cozily around Jongin's slight soaked frame. He's freezing, but the smile is on his lips regardless.

 

“I came from the bakery. I wanted to watch you trying out my new recipe.” Jongin responds before leaning in for a peck on his puckered out lips. Every time they meet, he requests a greeting kiss like this, and Sehun is always glad to concede.

 

“What? You think I'm not capable?”

 

Jongin eyes the empty kitchen. Always in the background is the community radio station with music and the aroma of her freshly baked goods, and no matter what he makes, at no point is there any mess to be seen.

 

This has somewhat become their safest place, where it holds the most important moments of their relationship they have so carefully built and kept it strong so far.

 

“The opposite, actually.” Jongin says, claiming a seat behind the counter. “Come on, I ran all the way here and got soaked up for you.”

 

“Such a good boy.” Sehun sing songs, leaning across the counter to plant another light kiss to Jongin's lips.

 

Ever since striking a deal with The Coffee Friends, The Kim's bakery has been fruitfully increasing their sales, making all kinds of goods and sweets specialized in honey, which was one of Jongin's ideas to set off his business from the others.

 

They also sell their own recipes combined with Sehun's, and it’s an undeniable success.  Hence, Sehun often tries out Jongin's fresh ideas so they can deem them good enough for sale.

 

Jongin watches Sehun cook with grand interest, as he sprinkles sugar over a saucepan; until it melts and turns a light golden brown. He stirs slowly, with a concentrated smile, then pours hot caramelized sugar into ramekins.

 

Jongin keeps quiet through the whole process, as Sehun measures the ingredients like a science and decorates like an art.

 

Soon, the sweet aroma fills the air, and Jongin knows in advance that it is producing a taste delicious like no other.  


They converse carelessly while the dish takes its sweet time to be baked, then freezed; and no sooner than later, Sehun is proudly pushing a serving table towards Jongin on the counter.

 

“It’s ready. Honey flan with tangerine syrup by Kim Jongin.”

 

He runs a knife around the soft edges, sultry syrup leaking around the wiggling textures of the flan. Jongin licks his lips in excitement. It looks just as good as it smells.

 

“Enjoy, please.” Sehun lifts the fork towards Jongin awaiting open mouth, and feeds him fondly.

 

The pleasant smoothness of the flan blends perfectly with the bitter-sweet taste of the tangerine syrup, and Jongin widens his eyes as he chews. “I had no idea it could taste this good.”

 

“I'm impressed too. I can't believe you created this. It's going to be a huge success.”

 

“Hope so.” Jongin says after swallowing, then moaning softly at the after taste that delays in his tongue.

 

“If not, you can always steal another recipes.” Sehun jokes, stuffing a spoonful of flan in his own mouth, staring smugly at an indignant Jongin.

 

“Gosh, will you ever let that go?”

 

“We have the coolest love story ever. How can I let this go?”

 

“For your information, I have redeemed myself and I am a good boy for my boyfriend now.” Jongin says defensively, a pout forming on his lips.

 

It hasn't been an easy year for Jongin in the slightest. While he worked hard to rebuild the reputation of his family's business, he simultaneously fought for Sehun's forgiveness, even when Sehun assured him he had it a long time ago.

 

“After everything you put yourself through for me, you're the best boy, baby.” Sehun acknowledges, swiping a finger into the syrup and smearing it on Jongin's nose. He whines, swatting the hand away from his face before wiping it with a napkin, a faint scowl latched onto his face.

 

“So please, don't ever make me drink coffee again. That's the most I've ever done for someone in my entire life.” He grumbles, and Sehun cackles. He might have made Jongin taste lots of different types of coffee for a while.

 

It was quite funny, all the funny faces Jongin pulled without the excuses to pretend he enjoyed the drink. But he did it, without objection, for Sehun.

 

“I don't know, maybe I need you to degust some more pretty soon…”

 

“No, please!” Jongin cries, and Sehun laughs, enthralled.

 

“I'm kidding. I know you'd do anything for the ones you love. You don't have to prove anything to me anymore. I know you love me.”

 

Jongin stares at him with astonishment in his eyes for a second, then he bolts up and grabs Sehun's face with both hands to kiss him ruthless.

 

“I do love you.” He whispers against Sehun's mouth, eyes closed. “Even when you make me drink coffee.”

 

Sehun chuckles into his lips, before tilting his head to deepen the kiss and let himself taste all of Jongin's emotions. He tastes like honey, tangerine, and a slight flavor of mint.

 

Above all, he also tastes like love.  


**Author's Note:**

> If you were in Sehun's shoes in this story, would you have forgiven Jongin too? 🤔
> 
>  
> 
> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


End file.
